Kuroimori no Giamasutā
Kuroimori no Giamasutā (黒い森のギアマスター) is the 62nd episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on December 15, 2002. Synopsis Takeshi refused to borrow his Crush Gear workshop in Episode 60 to repair Shooting Phantom. In the previous episode, Jirou and Kyousuke left the arena to fix Shooting Phantom as they were forced to find a Gear workshop in the woods during Kouya's match against Wang Hu. The first round of the semifinals is about to begin, but Kuroudo still does not have his Gear which Kyousuke has for repairing. Will Jirou and Kyousuke get to the arena in time? Plot The episode starts with Jirou and Kyousuke arriving at a log cabin that evening. They are almost attacked by a dog, Zeus after breaking inside until it is stopped by his owner, an old man. While the boys and the old man are sitting around a table, Zeus shows its affection towards Kyousuke although he does not feel comfortable with the dog. Kyousuke eventually goes to another table and begins to fix Shooting Phantom. At the same night in the Tobita Club inn, Kouya is seen sleeping in the sofa while Kuroudo is reading his book. Kyousuke goes on repairing the Gear until the next day. During the first try, the power paramater reaches medium level. He tries it again for a few times but nothing changes, causing him to become very agitated and throws the attachment shaft of Shooting Phantom's drill to the floor. Kyousuke notices Zeus sniffing the attachment stick before the old man appears and gives the former something to eat so that he can finish his work properly. While eating, Kyousuke talks to the old man and asks him questions on the making of Harry's Gear, Blitz Vogel. The old man tells him how his grandson made the Gear for Harry to beat the latter's rival (Yuhya). After Kyousuke falls asleep while hearing the story, the old man sees the attachment shaft. The third day finally arrives where the match between Kuroudo and Takeshi is about to begin at noon. Kyousuke dreams of Lan Fang in his sleep, but it was really Zeus licking him to wake up. He wakes Jirou up and tells that the match is about to start. The Gear Master retries Shooting Phantom's power settings again and this time, it reached optimum efficiency. Kyousuke and Jirou then leave the house to get to the arena. Two hours before the match begins, the Tobita Club receives a call from Jirou that he and Kyousuke are stuck in a traffic jam due to an accident, and that they are 20 kilometers from the arena. Kouya suggests that the team could use the officials' help to transport Jirou and Kyousuke by helicopter, but Kaoru disagrees with his idea. Meanwhile, Jirou and Kyousuke decide to take a shortcut over the mountain. 40 minutes before the duel, Kyousuke nearly falls down while going across a mountain ledge. Luckily Jirou manages to save him; but the cellphone and Kyousuke's bucket hat is lost, and Jirou's ankle is sprained in the process. Back at the waiting room, Gina tells the Tobita Club to go into the arena. Lilika then tells the team to talk to her to delay the match. When the Tobita Club arrive at the arena, Lilika has already talked to Gina, who says that delaying the match is impossible. On their way to the arena, Kyousuke is exhausted so Jirou decides to carry him on his back (in the English dub, the latter found carrying Kyousuke easier than Little League training). Back at the arena, Kouya looks at the screen that his friends have 25 minutes left to get there. As Jirou and Kyousuke is approaching the arena, the former could not go ahead anymore and reveals his sprained ankle to Kyousuke. The Gear Master is worried about Jirou's condition, but he is thrown away to the ground and is told to go since the match is about to start. When the World Cup host announces the beginning of the match, Kyousuke only has ten minutes left to get in time. Lilika decides to go outside the arena to accompany the two boys. Kouya then pleads for Takeshi to give Kyousuke ten more minutes to come back. However, Kuroudo kneels to the ground and begs the same condition (he even says that five minutes would be enough), followed by Kouya and Kaoru. Even Takeshi's sidekicks, Momita and Gomano tearfully kneel in front of the former. Gomano is reluctant to kneel at first, but he eventually does so after hearing Momita stating that they used to be in the Tobita Club and that letting the club to lose by default is unfair. Outside, Lilika meets Kyousuke who tells her that Jirou has an injured ankle. Kyousuke eventually makes it to the arena and gives Shooting Phantom to Kuroudo. The two are happy until the Gear Master sees the disappointing looks of Kaoru and Kouya. When Kyousuke looks at the screen it was too late - Takeshi already wins by default and Kyousuke arrives late by one minute. Kouya tells Kyousuke that the Tobita Club and Takeshi's sidekicks knelt down to Takeshi and begged for time extension, but he ignores them in refusal. Kyousuke then starts to cry and apologizes to Kuroudo. The latter accepts it and broke down in tears, and says that being his friend is better than defeating Takeshi or even becoming the World Cup Champion. Kyousuke begins to wail and the rest of the Tobita Club are in tears. Kouya vengefully looks at Takeshi who stares at him in return. Takeshi is now the first finalist of the World Cup. The episode ends with a thunderstorm heard in the arena as the next semifinal match between Kouya and Quo Vadis's U-YA is announced. Trivia * * Kouya breaks up the fourth wall when he predicted the outcome of this episode in the teaser when he said "You can't win unless you play". *In the English dub's teaser, the title is Is He The Legendary Gear God? *This episode reveals Kyousuke's fear of dogs *When the old man tells the story, a silhouette of Harry and the old man's grandson is shown. If looked closely, the latter's silhouette resembles that of Sean Firestone. **It can also be implied that the old man's physical appearance can resemble that of his possible son, Ronaldo Firestone * This episode shows Jirou suffering physical injury for the second time, after the injury on his right shoulder. *It is revealed in this episode that the match between Takeshi and Kuroudo was supposed to start at 12:00 nn * When Takeshi is automatically declared as the winner, the name of his team, Manganji Dreams is misspelled as Manganji Drreams in two R's. * This episode shows the entire Tobita Club shedding tears (as well as Kuroudo and Lilika) for the first time. **Only Kyousuke wailed near the end of this episode. He also cried when losing to Kishin in tournaments. He also shed a tear and nearly cried during his match against Lan Fang since he was emotionally distracted with his feelings for her. **Kaoru cried after having a spat with Kouya in episode 18 as well as during Kouya's departure after the World Cup incident in episode 49. **Kouya is ocassionally seen crying in the anime, notably when losing to Takeshi in the Manganji Cup, Garuda Eagle being completely disintergrated in episode 22, mourning over his brother's death in episode 49, leaving the Four Stars Team's inn in episode 53 after his apologetic conversation with Wang Hu and finally apologizing to Carlos after their match and finally accepting the Brazilian fighter as U-YA. **Jirou broke in tears after losing to U-YA in the last match. **Lilika will break down in tears after her father's departure in a later episode as well as crying joyfully after Yuhya revealed about Shining Sword Breaker's true form in the finale. *Like Kyousuke in episodes 25 and 26, it is revealed near the end of this episode that Kuroudo prefers friendship over victory. * Takeshi probably refused to give time extension most likely because he still was destined to face Kouya for their long awaited match. Even if they squared off, Shooting Phantom would most likely have been defeated since his attacks have no defense or counters against Gaiki's speed and his King of the Dragon Fighters. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)